


Her

by deep_doot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Sad, Terra and Aqua's roles in bbs are reversed, reversal aus, submission for anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra couldn't find Aqua. After the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard, she had gone missing, no trace of her left at the wasteland. He had to find her. <br/>(Aqua!Nort ahead!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

_”I can’t bear to see you like this.”_

______________________________

It certainly wasn’t the first time Terra had wanted to say that to her. He wanted to protect her, be her guardian. She wasn’t herself… ever since their Mark of Mastery exam… she had fallen deeper to the darkness. The battle at the Keyblade Graveyard was hard enough, Terra almost lost Ven… but he couldn’t find Aqua. 

She had run off after Xehanort, but that was the last he had seen of her. Terra and Ven were stuck with Braig and Vanitas, but where did she go? He hoped and begged to the Light that she wasn’t gone. After all… it was all he could do while he searched each and every world for her. 

Terra had developed a deep affection for her. Especially over the years of them living together in the Land of Departure. He almost wanted to deny it, since he tried too hard to be their rock and leader. Once he became the Keyblade Master was when everything changed. They became more distant, Aqua ran away after Xehanort… and everything fell apart. 

What used to be left of their relationship became rigid and broken. Their views became far and different, almost unimaginable for something they used to learn and share. Terra just believed that she could do better, but after noticing what she had done in the worlds they visited, she just left a path of destruction. 

Terra confronted Aqua whilst visiting Radiant Garden, Ven watched as the argument went on, their hearts all were beating ferociously from the battle they had all just endured with the Trinity Armor. He remembered her face turning a heated color of red, her eyes narrowing as she revealed the truths that he was hiding from Ven. Terra wasn’t trying to spy on her… he was only trying to do what the Master had asked of him. 

It turned out that his duty of being a Master went to his head, and Aqua stormed off, shouting at both of the boys to stay back and keep their distance from her. Ven was upset, telling Terra that he had gone too far, that he was awful… 

Terra shook the memories from his head, setting Ven down onto the dilapidated throne, sighing as he did. The castle was completely destroyed, in his hands held his deceased Master’s keyblade, the Master Keeper. 

When Terra visited the wise wizard, Yen Sid, he was informed that Master Eraqus had been struck down. He was told that it was of Aqua’s doing. She helped Xehanort do it. Never had he ever felt such intense feelings of grief and anger at the same time. He immediately went to the Keyblade Graveyard… and talked with her for the last time before she ran off. 

 

The Keyblade Master repaired his home, setting it to the brink of Oblivion, until he could return and heal it to its original form. Lights of bright white shot from the back of the throne, making him turn his head. 

When he looked back to the room, the walls and floors had been painted a blinding white. Pulsing chains ran from the ceiling to the throne when Ventus laid in his deep sleep. Ventus was unchanged, his eyes still closed, his head still lolled to the side. Terra wished he could wake him up now, but he wanted to find Aqua first. He had to. 

Terra walked to the side of the throne, his eyes on Ven. He smiled softly, smoothing the boy’s messy mane. “I know it’s lonely. But you’ll be safe.” he said, his eyes pulling from the comatose friend. 

He stood up straight, still holding Master Keeper in his hands. “I’ll bring Aqua back before I wake you up. I promise.” Terra stiffened, hoping he wouldn’t choke up. He treaded from the room, gently closing the door behind himself. He walked out of another corridor, nothing but white everywhere. 

Terra then opened another door, meeting to a dark and ominous skyline. It wasn’t even much of a skyline, it was just black. A dusty road trailed off from the massive castle behind him. Everything had become so monotonous, bleak. Nothing caught his eye, but he did observe the tedious spires that were raised from the castle’s roofs. 

A wave of nausea ran over him, his eyes turning back to the dusty road ahead. His eyes narrowed, and his heart pounded, as a voice, so gentle and sweet whispered to him. 

_“Terra….put an end to me.”_

It was Aqua’s voice. She sounded exhausted… and hurt. The request was a little more than he could handle, as it wasn’t the first time that someone had asked to kill them. His mind became a mess, and all he could do was tense up. 

“Aqua.” he took a step out. “Tell me where to find you.” his voice almost cracking. 

He heard nothing in reply, but he was determined to find her regardless. The Master summoned his armor and his glider, taking off back into the galaxy. The stars and planets ran past him as he flew through space. The precious good luck charm that Aqua had made for him was wrapped tightly in his hand, while anxiety ridden thoughts told him that it was too late. 

Terra tried to push the thoughts aside. He didn’t want to think about losing Aqua too. He wasn’t even able to tell her how he felt…. 

He flew up to the end of Radiant Garden’s atmosphere, feeling dark forces calling and prodding to him once again. His instinct was to land, almost hearing Aqua’s presence in the air. Her power had intensified since he saw her last… and it wasn’t powers of Light. He landed in the exterior gardens of the town, a nasty haze and clouded sky ran over it, and it was practically screaming evil. 

Hoards of Unversed attacked him, but he eliminated them with ease, trying to focus on his primary objective. Floods tore and ripped at his pants, while Bruisers watched from a distance, waiting to thrust to him. He destroyed them with one cast of meteor, and they all were emancipated, dropping shards and items. 

Terra eventually made it to the town square, taking a quick look around before noticing the oddly familiar woman standing in the center of the square. He hesitated, watching her from a distance, weary of what was to happen next. She didn’t move an inch, her head was tilted to the sky, observing it carefully. It was Aqua… but it wasn’t? Her hair was a shimmering silver, something he couldn’t stop looking at.

He couldn’t wait any longer. He dispelled Ends of the Earth, running to her quickly. “Aqua-” his voice trailed off, meeting to her front. He looked deep into her eyes…. but they weren’t the baby blue he used to love… they were gold. A menacing deep shade of gold. 

“Aqua?” Terra repeated, reaching out to her. 

‘Aqua’ slowly looked at him, her eyes half-lidded. She took his wrist, casting bind through it. Terra fell to the ground, paralyzed. She held onto his wrist, observing his hand. Her eyes finding his, staring a hole through him. 

“Who… who am I?” she mumbled, her head cocking to the side. 

Terra casted Esuna, rolling back from her grasp and back to his feet. He watched from a distance, the bind spell returning to his throat, slowly constricting him dry of air. “A-Aqua!” his hands fumbled around at his neck, trying to stop it. 

“Please!” he gasped, air leaving as quickly as it came in. “F-fight it!” 

The girl’s face contorted, her hands reaching up to her temples, almost as if she was in pain. She stopped dispelling bind on him, her hands covering her face. Something was fighting her. She took a step back, moaning something. 

Terra watched as he collected himself, his breath was still shaky and uneven. “Aqua you have to fight it! _I can’t bear to see you like this anymore!_ ” he stepped towards her, hoping she would cooperate. 

“Aqua’s heart is no more!” she hissed, her eyes almost glowing. “Smothered by the darkness within her!” she summoned a keyblade, pulling it far behind her head. She slammed it into the ground, causing a nasty blast of Quake to surge out of the end. 

The Keyblade Master jumped back, avoiding her attack. He summoned his own Keyblade, Ends of the Earth. “My name is Master Terra,” he pulled his Keyblade to his side. “Return my friend’s heart or pay the price!” 

The possessed girl hung her head, looking at him with such tired eyes. “Your attempts are useless! We’ll always be one!” she giggled, disappearing into a void beneath her own feet. 

The void ran to Terra’s feet, but he parried to the right before she got a hand on him. He casted meteor, hoping it was going to slow her down. As the flaming chunks of land fell from the sky, he managed to back away and watch them crash down onto her. 

Although he hoped to damage her in the slightest, she returned running back with a cloak of ice around her. She launched Triple Blizzaga his way, along with a powerful Glacier. After this she kept her distance, waiting for him to attack again. 

Terra got hit with one blast of ice, the frozen mess running up his armor on his arm. He ignored the intense pain, focusing back onto her. Her techniques were completely different since the last time he actually battled her, and he was actually thrown off. Considering the unnamed intruder of darkness in her, it was messing with him. 

She giggled, falling back into her void again. It ran back under his feet again, and he dodged once more. He began attacking her with complete strength, holding nothing back. His Keyblade made impact one hit after the other, until she used Barrier. The impact of his Keyblade to her Barrier was so powerful, that the shock sent Terra back, crashing into the ground yards away. 

Terra staggered to his feet, blinking a few times to compose himself. His target was gone, and before he knew it, he was thrown into the air by a massive red hand. He was thrown up and then thrown into the ground, a malicious cackle coming from his enemy. 

“Just give up!” Aqua giggled. “You’re too weak to best me, _Master Terra._ ” her voice was full of sarcasm, but it didn’t bother him in the least. 

The Keyblade Master wiped the blood from his nose, standing back up. “Y’know? Even if you’re possessing her, you don’t have to be such a bitch.” he charged at her, beginning his signature move, Ars Solum. 

He threw her into the air with Brutal Blast, and finished with a blast of Fusion Fira. She fell back, her throat releasing a bloodcurdling shriek. She stumbled, holding her chest, as blood began to ooze from a wound. The crimson fluid stained her pure white sleeves, and ran deep. 

Terra caught his breath, watching as she began to bleed out. “Aqua! Please, let me help you! You’re stronger than this!” he was almost begging. His left arm was covered in frostbite, and his armor was close to cracking.

The girl snarled, dispelling her Keyblade. Black and purple flames began to build from her skin, her eyes locked on his. She clenched her fists, tensed her muscles, and cried out in such a distorted tone, that Terra couldn’t even tell who it was. The flames had built up around her, and burst into a massive dome surrounding the area. A hideous shadow creature flew behind her, its menacing gold eyes watching its master. 

“Aqua…” she said, taking off of the ground. “Is no more!” her feet hovered almost a foot off the ground, and her arms were extended out, as to welcome him. The shadow creature’s arms were crossed, shifting its gaze to Terra. 

The Keyblade Master charged at her, beginning another round of brutal attacks. He missed, getting his blade caught in the hands of the shadow monster, and he was thrown back. ‘Aqua’ shot fire at him, followed by almost a dozen of ice chunks. 

He luckily got back up in enough time to dodge them, sending a few of them back to her with counter. Terra kept his distance, silently making some sort of plan to attack her. She kept her distance as well, giggling here and there, and even sending more blasts of fire. 

Terra ran back in, building his strength up. He attacked her several times, knocking her and the monster behind her to the air and back. Something inside of him prevented him from exerting all of his strength, knowing that she was still weak enough to die. He took her by the hand and tossed her back to the wall of the dome, setting a greater distance between them again. 

Aqua was now completely bruised. She was barely standing straight anymore and she was too weak to raise her head. “Stop fighting back!” she cried, her knees shaky. 

Terra watched on in horror, awaiting what was to come next from the girl. He took a step forward, only for her to take another one back. He dispelled his Keyblade, he didn’t want to fight her anymore. 

The possessed girl was frozen in place, her arms extended out, with her Keyblade in hand. She was struggling to pull her Keyblade up, but once she did, she pointed the end to her chest. Terra knew what was coming next. His eyes wide. 

“Get out of my heart!” she screamed, her eyes shut tight. She pressed the Keyblade into her chest, removing whatever was stopping her before. 

“Aqua!”   
The girl’s Keyblade dropped, and her monster began to melt into a shadowy pit behind her feet. She tilted her head up, completely unconscious, and slowly fell back into the pit. When her Keyblade had dropped, Terra was already running to her. Before she had fallen to the abyss of darkness. He pulled her close, knowing she was close to bleeding to death. 

He knelt to the ground, hoping to perform some kind of quick healing to her before it was too late. She laid limply in his arms, her head lolled to the side. Blood was almost pouring out of her, the sleeves that were once white on her arms were now covered in splotches of red. 

Terra couldn’t feel any breath rising from her chest, and he started to panic. Curaga ran from his palms, and he tried to repair any of the damage he had done. His arm was still covered in frostbite, and the various cuts and wounds from her attacks were still unattended to. His injuries were nothing compared to hers, though. 

“Aqua you’re going to be alright… I promise, please... “ his voice began to shake at the sight of red. “Please… I’m going to save you.” his voice cracked. 

The massive dome around them had left, the cloudy skies returning to the city. Not a single citizen was outside, they all were inside their homes, most likely watching him. 

The Keyblade Master tried to straighten her head, but it kept leaning in one direction or the other each time he tried to reposition it. He ignored it after the third time, as it was useless at the moment. He had to heal her. 

“Please, please… Aqua don’t go...Please.” he begged, tears starting to bubble up in his eyes. He ran another round of Curaga over her, hoping it would cure her. 

It didn’t. 

He did it again. “Aqua please..” 

It refused. 

Terra’s head fell, tears rolling down. “Aqua…” he whined, sniffling. 

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. He didn’t know how long he was there, but he didn’t really care how long he was there. He didn’t care at all. Now his feelings really meant nothing. Why did this have to happen…. 

It was until the cool touch of skin met his cheek, and he knew whose skin it belonged to. He couldn’t tell if he was dreaming, or if he was hallucinating, because it was so _real._

“Please stop crying.” 

It was her. 

_Aqua._

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short drabble that i did for an anon on tumblr, using the phrase "I can't bear to see you like this anymore."  
> so i decided to do Aqua!Nort, because the world needs more of it.


End file.
